Sacrifice For The Sk8er Boi
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Another JoeyMai ficcy! Song Fic Joey moves to Mai's school and past feelings come back to her but would she give up her reputation for him, a sk8er boi? Please RR!


Ok, I love the song Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne, so I decided to write another fic with the song in it. Yes, all another Jou/Mai fic by me! This is like my fourth one. Sadly to say it is only a one chapter. I am still working on making a longer Jou/Mai fic but I don't think it will happen any time soon. Really hope you like it!!! Please R+R!!!!!

Sacrifice For The Sk8er Boi

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Dream^

Lyrics

Sixteen-year-old Mai looked over at the group of boys skating on their skate boards and rolled her eyes, "Outcasts with baggy clothes."

Her friends looked out the window, "I don't know what any one would see in them any way. I mean look at them."

The others nodded in agreement, "There is a new one in the group, look."

Mai looked up and saw a handsome blonde haired boy with amazing amber eyes. She watched him practice his skating tricks and he mesmerized her.

"Another outcast joins the group." Said one.

"Come on lets go I am bored watching them. The teacher will come and stop them any moment any way. Mai you coming?"

"In a minute I have to check my make up and stuff."

"Ok." One said as the group left.

Mai watched as the teacher come out and started to scold the group of boys. The new blonde boy looked her way and gave her a dazzling smile.

Mai blushed and turned away and walked out of the room towards her locker.

"Mai, what took you so long, oh no here they come again."

"Hey, my very preppy girls."

"Hey, my very ugly skater. Can you please move you are blocking my way?" Said a girl pushing the skater out of her way.

The group of girls left but Mai stayed behind and grabbed her books.

"Mai, good to see you. Have you met our new friend Joey?"

"Sorry don't have time to mess with you outcasts." She said shutting her locker coming face to face with the blonde, amber-eyed boy.

She stepped back from him, "What are you looking at?" she asked coldly trying to hid her blush.

"You."

"Come on Joey, we wasted to much time on these preps today." The group of boys left slowly but Joey stayed behind.

"I saw you looking at me threw the window." He said leaning against the lockers.

"Really? You must be mistaken because I don't waste my time looking at skater boys."

"Really? Too bad because I find you very attractive, not just in beauty but in mind."

"Mind? Nice pick up line but won't work with me, you know that Joey."

"Not a pick up line. Pick up lines are untrue and the things I said are true about you Mai."

"You really are good at flattering but it does not work on me, so if you could please stop hitting on me and move."

"Hitting on you? Who said I was doing that Mai Valentine?"

"Well Joey Wheeler, if you are done can I please leave."

"It is good to see you again Mai-Mai."

"I thought I told you a long time ago not to call me that."

"Well, do I ever listen to you?"

"No."

"It was good to see you again Mai-Mai."

"Can't say like wise."

He gave her his dazzling smile and walked towards his classroom.

Mai watched him leave slowly and sighed, "I hate it when you do that Joey Wheeler."

She could hear his reply in her head, "I know that's why I do it Mai Valentine."

Lunch

"Hey, Mai do you know that new skater, cause he like has been looking at you all day and talking about you."

"We went to the same school, old acquaintance."

"Just an acquaintance or more?"

"Me, like a skater boy? No chance." ~Wish I could though. Wait, what am I thinking? I don't like Joey like that. How can I fool myself? How could you not like him? His deep amber eyes, dazzling smile. No, stop don't do this again! ~

She shook her head of those thoughts. "He is nothing to me."

They believed her words and started gossiping about the skaters like they always do but Mai stayed silent looking at the blonde boy talking away with the other boys.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and winked at her.

She glared at him, "I can't believe you Joey Wheeler." She mumbled.

After Cheerleading Practice

Mai grabbed her bag and started to walk home thinking slowly to her self. Her friends had been talking about what they would do if one of them fell for a skater boy and the results were not pretty. Her whole reputation would be destroyed. 

"Why am I worrying any way, it's not like I like him or any thing."

She turned the corner meting a pair of amber eyes. "Some how I knew you would be around the corner."

"Really and how is that?"

"Because you always are." She said walking past him.

He put his hands in his pockets and walked beside her, "Is there a reason why you are following me Joseph?" 

"No, no reason. Just like to talk to that's all."

"I don't talk to skaters, you know that."

"Yeah, I know that but you are now."

She glared at him, "Why do you always trick me like that?"  
"Because it is fun to see you angry."

"Why did you move here?"

"Dad got a new job as always. I did not know that you lived her till I saw you threw the window."

"Are you following me to catch up on good times or something?"

"Nope."

"Then why?"

"Because like I said I love talking to you Mai-Mai."

"Can't you stop calling me that?"

"Nope, can't you stop calling me Joseph?"

"No, are you here to ruin my reputation or something? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

He smirked at her, "What are you smirking at?"

"I was just thinking about something."

"I know I will regret this but, what is that something?"

"About that time I beat you in Duel Monsters."

"That was only once!"

"Yeah, but what can I say I never forget a moment with you in it."

Mai blushed, "I knew you were here to ruin me."

"How would I do that?"

"By making me fall in…"

"In?"

"In nothing, it does not matter any way. Not possible. Can't happen."

"What fall in love with me, huh Mai-Mai?"

"Don't try to read my mind Joseph, that was not what I was going to say any way."

He stopped in front of her and touched her cheek, "Not what you were going to say? You sure?"

"I hate it when you do that Joey Wheeler. Now let go before…"

"Before I do this?" he said kissing her on the lips softly.

Mai knew he would do that and was prepared to fight him but she kissed him back not regretting it but was left confused.

They parted and she started walking away, "It can't happen."

"Why because you love your reputation to much?"

"You did not have to kiss me Joey Wheeler! I did not want you to!"

"You are a bad liar Mai, if you did not want it then why did you kiss back?"

"Because I… I don't know why! It is not possible! It never was! It can never work!"

"The only reason it could never work was because you would not let it."

She looked at him one last time and turned away, "I can't let it happen."

She ran quickly to her house running up the stairs and falling on her bed.

"I can't let it happen." She said crying her self to sleep.

^Dream^ Mai looked around and heard some music in the background. He was a boy she was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk she did ballet. What more can I say?   

Mai looked around and saw a huge crowd of people, He wanted her she never tell secretly she wanted him as well. But all of her friends stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy clothes. 

Mai listened the lyrics and realized they were singing a song about her and Joey. She looked up at the stage and saw a brown haired girl. (It is not Tea, Anzu! I can't stand the thought of Joey with another girl let alone her, of all people! Sorry Tea/Anzu fans but I just don't like her at all. It is a different girl) He was a sk8er boi. She said see later boi. He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face but her head was lost in space. She needed to come back down to Earth. 

She looked up and saw Joey get on the stage and start singing with the girl, Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she is all-alone. She turns on the TV and guess who she sees? Sk8er boi rocking on MTV. She calls up her friends they are ready know and they all got tickets to see his show. She tags along and stands in the crowd. Looks up and the man she turned down. 

She walked past a bunch of people towards the stage.

He was a sk8er boi. She said see later boi. He wasn't good enough for her. Now he is a super star. Slammin on his guitar. Does your pretty face she what he is worth? 

Joey looked down at Mai and smiled as the girl sang, He was a sk8er boi. She said see later boi. He wasn't good enough for her. Now he is a super star. Slammin on his guitar. Does your pretty face she what he is worth? 

The girl came up to Joey and hugged him tightly. She glared at Mai and sang, Sorry girl but you missed out. Tough luck that boi is mine now. We are more than good friends. This is how the story ends. 

The crowd disappeared and Mai was left standing alone as the girl kept singing looking straight at her, To bad that you couldn't see. That man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye. I see the soul that is inside. 

The girl walked towards her, He is just a boi and I am just a girl. Can I make it more obvious? We are in love haven't you heard. Now we rock each other's world. 

Mai saw the ring on her finger, " I lost my chance didn't I?"

The girl nodded singing the last line, I'm with the sk8er boi. I said see you later boi. I'll be back stage after the show. I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote. About the girl you use to know. 

Mai looked up at Joey who hugged the brown haired girl to him tightly. They walked away slowly.

The girl looked at Mai and said, Sorry girl but you missed out. Tough luck that boi is mine now. We are more than good friends. This is how the story ends. ^End Of Dream^

Mai jumped up from her bed quickly, "It was just a dream right?" 

She looked at her clock and realized she slept the whole day and it was just about time for school again.

She got up and dressed quickly and ran out the door towards her school.

~I can't make my dream come true. I don't want to lose him forever because of my stupid reputation. ~

She ran down the street and saw her friends standing in their group. She looked around and did not see Joey anywhere. She sighed and ran inside the school but there was still no sign of him.

She walked towards her classroom slowly and sat down.

~Please Joey let me find you. ~

She did not pay attention at all during class and walked towards the cafeteria for lunch.

She opened the door and walked outside. She looked around and saw her friends look at her. "Come on over Mai."

Mai looked around and saw Joey. He looked straight at her.

She heard her friends calling her name and she looked at him and back at Joey.

She made up her mind and started walking towards her friends.

Joey turned his head sadly away from her but then he heard someone whisper in his ear, "Did you really think that my reputation matter more than you?"

He smirked and turned around and kissed her on the lips making everyone look at them surprised but no one more surprised than her friends.

"Mai what the hell are you doing?" one yelled.

"Kissing my skater boi."

"You are way out of our group."

"Good, thanks for telling me. Now if you don't mind I have some business to take care of." She turned around and kissed Joey.

They parted and she smiled at him, "Well Sk8er boi, see what I will give up for you? I would give up everything. I would sacrifice my whole world."

He smiled at her, "As would I."

Her friends turned away from her shocked at her actions, "She is no longer part of us. She choose, hope she is happy."

She turned around and saw all of the other girls making out with the skater boys.

"Fine you all are not part of the group!"

"Get a clue (I dislike that movie, but any way back to the fic.) Lena." Said a skater boy coming up to her.

"I don't need one."

"Really? Well guess I will have to give you one any way." He said kissing her.

Mai and Joey looked around and laughed. Mai looked up at him and said, "He is just a boi and I am just a girl. Can I make it more obvious? We are in love haven't you heard. Now we rock each other's world."

Joey smiled at her and kissed her again.

He was a boi

She was a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

He was a punk she did ballet 

What more can I say?

~*~The End~*~ 

So how did you like it??? I hope you did like it! I just love that song!!! And to make it even better by favorite couple get together!!! I also made another fic with another favorite couple of mine, I just love this song so much! Avril is such a great singer! Any way hope you liked it!! Please R+R!!!


End file.
